


Best and Fairest

by SecondSilk



Category: Seachange (TV)
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Episode Related, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day it happened. Except it didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best and Fairest

**Author's Note:**

> For the fanfic100 prompt: he.  
> The episode was 1.09 Balls and Friggin' Good Luck.

It happened one day. It was after a footy win, probably; after too many beers and maybe some of Matthew's weed, if anyone had any. Everyone else had gone home to their mother's dinner when Jerome finally grabbed Craig and planted one on him—hard enough to be real, and sloppy enough to be a joke—and Craig didn't pull away. Jerome counted four seconds where there was silence and his hands felt hot on Craig's face. Then Craig laughed, a short, breathy huff against Jerome's cheek. Jerome immediately pulled his hands away, excuses ready on his tongue. But Craig leaned in to kiss him back.

Jerome's heart was beating faster than it had been running to take that mark ten metres from goal. And his blood felt hot, roaring through his body and pooling below his belly. He leant back, pulling Craig on top of him, and Craig followed, resting his weight on one arm beside Jerome's head. This was going to be over much too soon, Jerome thought, raisings his hips to press against Craig's thigh. Craig pulled back.

"Not so fast," Craig said. He leant down to brush his lips along Jerome's jaw. He pushed his free hand under the hem of Jerome's shirt.

Jerome thought, 'Let me die now, so I can feel like this forever.'

 

It never happened. At least, not before Jerome gave Craig his Best and Fairest trophy, turned his back on Miranda Gibson's little brother and ended up on this road.

He saw the tree like a beacon, that one particular tree in the line of gums that separated the flat, dry paddocks from the flat, straight road. He remembered Craig trying to get a dance with Miranda. He wondered if Diver would ever work out the truth. He hoped his parents would be able to buy his mother a better car. He turned the wheel and closed his eyes.

 

And he'll never know what happened after that.


End file.
